StarCheater
by B. R. Wells
Summary: A Commander finds out about the miracles. The little.... cheats for life hidden in the communication system.
1. Miracles

Made when reading John Chao's Leviathan. But, unlike his, which has no cheats, first person view, mine is going to be a cheater in 3rd person.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Commander Dash, looking down on his troops, saw nothing special. His large base (having taken many hours to complete) was perfect. When the Zerg attacked, the were repelled. But, of course, with losses. How he hated to hear the men scream when an ultralisk tore through them. So, after making his base, he made "watches", when a marine was under half health, Dash sent the guy to an area filled with field medics, and another marine took his place. The first marine was then put at the end of the line, so to speak.  
But there would always be losses. Always.  
That was, until he heard of the miracles.  
The miracles, he debated. While not a religious man, he had seen the results, seen his own teacher try them, but failed, so, like a good student, didn't try them. But reports were coming in everyday that the miracles had made victory possible when defeat was assured.  
Miracles worked by a weird bug in the communications system. You typed in a phrase, and a message came up. Cheat enabled. And life "didn't" have cheats.  
The miracles were powerful, but no one had tested there extent.  
He heard 'power overwhelming' could give you invincibility. And 'operation cwal' gave you the fastest building/training speed. 'show me the money' giving other commanders 1000 resources. 'food for thought' letting commanders have an insane amount of units. 'black sheep wall' giving the entire mad to the people who used it. Even a code to win the mission, a 'there is no cow level', reminiscent of an old game, for personal computers in the late-20th and early 21st, Diablo.  
So, always the one to try new things, he typed in the one that seemed the most useful.  
'Power overwhelming'.  
Suddenly, kinda scaring him, the message that was supposed to be there came up.  
Cheat enabled.  
Then, tentatively, sent out a marine into an oncoming Hydralisk attack.  
The marine, willing, but apparently wondering, charged in, stimmed up, and fired his Gauss rifle into the pack of aliens. 1 down, 6 to go. 2 down, 5 to go. The marine's health was full. After 3 minutes of gunfire, the marine just stood there. Dash radioed him personally, congratulating him on his enormous triumph. The marine, seeing some Zerglings attacking a purple bunker (Dash was light blue), and a purple base, radioed his commander. He was sent in. He, now getting the idea, charged in, gun blazing for all he was worth. He, inadvertently uncovered a medium sized purple out-post, the last thing they had besides they're bigger, main base. The purple base was in dire need of reinforcements, but didn't have the resources for them.  
So, Dash, not wanting his new ally to be wiped out, sent over a large force of vultures, marines, and firebats. Sending over half his force wasn't a good idea, so he made more, but the Zerg might attack when he was making more.  
'Operation cwal'. 'Show me the money' 3 times. And, so he could find more allies (wherever they may be) 'black sheep wall'.  
The results were amazing. Almost instantly, the 5 queued Vultures were made. Same with the marines and firebats. So, he made more.  
He decided to use another, as they seemed to work. 'Food for thought'. Then, he started building like crazy. But his resources ran out, making him use 'show me the money' a couple hundred times.  
So many cheats. He looked at all his marines, SCVs, Siege Tanks, command centers, Wraiths, even 10 ghosts. He looked at his uncovered map. 8 different armies! He decided to see who the brown base was. Protoss. So were green, yellow and red. A very large black base was taking up the whole corner. And little black dots running around. So, he went to the huge black base and found Cerebrates.  
Not one.  
Not two.  
But three cerebrates. There were too many when there were one, but three?  
Well, he had miracles galore.  
He zoomed around the base a bit, and then came across the scariest sight he'd ever seen. 500 Zerg, looking extra blood-thirsty. He, like a compassionate commander sent out warnings to his ally, the only other Terrans on Polaris 1.  
The ally, not being able to stand another attack, joined up with Dash.  
And, again being the compassionate being sent the marine who was his experiment to the Protoss bases to warn them.  
They weren't very nice.  
The poor guy came back with burns and Reaver damage, but no harm, he said he felt great.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well, R&R, and don't expect any updates soon, i dont't update "regularly", only when i get an "idea".


	2. Building

Well, here's the 2nd chapter thingy of my story.... I think...

-------

Invincible Marine 1, as Commander Dash called him now, asked about his new designation.

"Well, IM1, it means you are invincible, so, you can destroy an entire enemy base yourself, but right now, you shall be the only one of my forces in our ally's base, the rest of his men will be used for his own protection."

So, Dash, having taken over the smaller Terran base, got set to work, using the buildings there to help with the defense of that base, as he did not know if they also had the miracles.

The barracks was the first he would command; he built as many marines as 4 barracks could build at one time. While those were building, at the break-neck speed enabled with 'operation cwal', he also used the SCVs, with the fast building bunkers, that were made so fast, he barely had time to put 4 marines in one before he had to put 4 in another.

He started making a nuclear silo at his own Command Center, and another at his ally's, which came first, he could not tell.

He train 2 psychically enhanced ghosts, who he instantly made nuke a small Zerg mining operation with the small nukes.

He then took 2 SCVs and had them build more of the Human Bulldozer factories. He then had the 2 new command centers make nuclear silos, and 2 more SCVs to build 2 more Vespene Gas Refineries. 5 more SCVs for the gas and 10 more for the minerals helped, just as 7 'show me the money' helped.

Just then, the Protoss became under attack, and Dash, who was under orders to fight the Zerg, helped the Cybernetic-reliant forces out, and they thanked him with 5 drones, which gave him the entire Protoss tech tree.

All these Carriers really helped, along with like 50 wraiths, 100 marines, 50 Goliaths, 150 zealots (as they were REALLY cool looking), and of course, 12000 Archons, which was pretty overkill...

---------------

stick around, I have the end part, but its going to be kind of a long wait if you compare the fact that I know what's going to happen with the wait your going to get...


	3. Malaki

#Intro

Ok, I'm back, with the smallest (not really, more like a major) change in my abilities of the keyboard.

So, I give you Chapter 3 of StarCheater.

Written in notepad, so, go easier on me.

#Story

Dash's report of his forces to his forces had been just for moral. His Archon count had been for moral, and in truth, he had none.

Who had time for those big blue things anyways?

So, he concentrated on Marines, knowing they got the job done. They could fire at air targets and land targets, were invincible, and fully upgraded. He battle-grouped them and sent them out.

120 marines went into the large black blob on the map and started to push everything back.

The Zerg base had 4 entrances to it, so 3 platoons at each entrance beat the Zerg back enough for the Siege Tanks to enter. They set up 2 wide on each side of the entrances and latched onto the ground in siege mode. The first shells they shot impacted into a sunken colony.

As this was happening, one group at each entrance was left to make sure the Zerg did not escape while the 2 other groups in the breaching started to work their way into the black beast base. Slaughtering Zerglings, Hydralisks and the occasional Ultralisk, they advanced into the base.

With the front entrance ways clear of Marines or Siege Tanks, the Goliaths stormed in and were in mixed battle groups with Firebats. The 9/3 ratio groups made it's way into the growing space between the Zergs and the Marines to regroup. Once that was done, the forces advanced forward, shooting/flaming and destroying all that lay in their path.

The Siege Tanks moved forward to make sure their shells would reach something and hurt the Zerg.

The Marines guarding the natural ramps split into 2 squads, and half remained to gaurd the entrances, and the rest went to destroy the fleeing Overlords.

After 2 minutes, a tenth of the base had been destroyed, and Invincible Marine 1, who was leading the charge, saw the first Cerebrate.

"Let's get him boys!" Shouted IM1, and lead his platoon deep into the Zerg Territory, stiming up all the time. Their bullets flew at so many targets, so fast, nothing was alive within 50 metres or their flanks or forward.

But, no one shot to cover their back, and soon they were surrounded by Hydralisks and Zerglings, with the Ultralisks preventing rescue by the other Marine groups or even the Goliath/Firebat groups.

So, Dash brought up the Siege Tanks, and blew the offending forces away. This allowed the hero group of Marines to battle their way to the Cerebrate.

They stood right in front of it, and started to fire, ignoring all other things, invincibility gives you the time to enjoy destroying your enemies at a beautifully slow pace.

As the Cerebrate was destroyed, the Protoss came to their senses.

Pledging their forces and their lives to Dash, their colours changed, and they rushed in to help their new brothers-in-arms exterminate an infestation. Multitudes of Protoss air weaponry rushed in, and wasn't scratched by the Zergs little suicidal bats.

The Cerebrate was destroyed, and so was a third of the base, the Terran forces had advanced up to the area of the former Cerebrates location and were still battling it out, but now, lurkers were thrown in, and the number of Ultralisks had increased significantly.

But, all fell. Siege Tanks made the Ultralisks look like large pies dropped from planes. Thrown-down-from-a-Wraith-like-a-candy-bar-wrapper dropped.

Dash suddenly got an idea; he regrouped all the units into groups of variety. Marine-Siege-Firebat groups with different numbers went in different directions, and they worked faster.

The second Cerebrate was in sight of IM1, and he rallied his platoon, and pulled the Siege Tank into tank mode and advances faster, yet again. But, with the Firebats, he protected his rear and made sure the other varied groups reached the Cerebrate to help him.

The second Cerebrate was destroyed in 15 seconds, and the third one was already in IM1's sights as his group had left the second already.

3/4 of the black base was gone, and the forces marched forward, Firebats competing with Marines for kills now that they just rushed forward.

The sounds of stimpacks and the unit's specialty sayings were the musical noise to Dash's ears.

So were the screams of the Zerg, as their last attempts of Queens and Gaurdians failed miserably.

The organic factories of the Zerg were all gone. The Drones were piles of organic rubbish. The creep was falling back as there were no more creep colonies to drive it forward.

The Protoss forces were busy mopping up what was left of the Zerg Resource Exploitation outposts, which was mostly drones and creep colonies.

And now, Dash smiled, and transmitted the orders to destroy the last Cerebrate as the 'buildings' of the Zerg were destroyed, the Zerglings, Hydralisks and everything else piles of goo and the only thing left being the brain in a skin-bubble.

Firebats up close. Marines behind.

It's screams echoed through the minds of all on the battlefield.

#End Notes

The Chapter name, Malachi, is a refrence to what angels were orignally called in the Hebrew Language. Miracles, Angels andDemons equal Cheats, Humans and Zerg.

There, as your Evolved BR Wells, this is the ending of StarCheater.

Reveiw.


End file.
